A Chance To Protect
by KeeBee
Summary: When you do MMA, you're bound to get hurt. When you get hurt, you get a therapist. With no outlet for stress, Grimmjow endures family, work and relationship hardships. Whats a man to do? How will this budding relationship between doctor and patient work out? GrimmIchi Yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. Simple.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, guys. Soo I've read my fair share of GrimmIchi and I really enjoyed a lot of them. So now that I've gotten my fill, I've decided to write my own. Hopefully this story will spur me into constantly updating my other story. Anyway, lemme know whatcha think. I love reading your reviews so try to leave them as often as possible, yeah? Yeah, so here we go!**

**I do not own Bleach. It'd be pretty freakin' sweet if I did, though.**

**YAOI/BoyXBoy**

**Yaoi not your cup of tea? Doesn't float your boat? Why'd you search for two dudes anyway? Go ahead and click or tap that back button and get on up outta here.**

* * *

"Fuck you, Grimmijow! I hope you burn in hell, you piece of shit!" Francesca, my freshly discarded ex-girlfriend all but screeched at me as she kicked over my coffee table. Damn. I just bought the fucking thing too. I shrugged my shoulders, something that I knew damn well I shouldn't have done, and followed her to the door, seeing her out like the gentleman I was raised to be. Ha, that's a lie.

"I'll see you there, Frenchie." I smirked as I closed the door in her face, not giving two shits about what she may have had to say. I rooted around in my pockets for my cigarets and lighter before placing it between my lips and lighting it.

I wasn't always like this. When I say like this, I mean acting like the piece of shit that Francesca none-to-kindly pointed out. I used to be less stressed,less asshole-y, if that's even a word. I swore less, if you can believe that, smoked less, drank less. But shit changed after I got hurt. One swift, strategically placed kick to my head changed my life in more ways then one. Well, that and two ruined shoulders blades. Life's a cruel bitch. I took a long drag from my cigaret. Exhaled. Inhaled. Then exhaled again. Then my phone rang. For a minute there, I was just gonna sit there and watch the silver IPhone ring. But it could have been my parents with news about Neliel. I sighed heavily and picked up the phone. Bad. Fucking. Idea.

"Chance?" Barragans gruff voice asked as soon as I accepted the call. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Yeah?" I exhaled, along with a puff of white smoke. I waited for a good thirty seconds, listening to someone in the background talk shit about who I assumed to be me. Like I give a damn.

"You haven't been going to therapy, have you?" My trainer asked sternly, sounding pissed off to the nth degree.

"Of course I have." I lied, stubbing out my cigaret.

"Bullshit! You haven't checked into the rehabilitation center once and no one has seen you come in. Did you forget about security cameras, dipshit?" He fumed. I rolled my eyes. So maybe I did forget about the security cameras. "I'm coming to get you. If you're not sitting on the porch by time I get there, I'm gonna beat your ass and drag you to rehab."

"I've got my own car. I can drive myself." I grumbled.

"Just because you have a car doesn't mean you're actually going to go. Now shut up and get outside." He finished before hanging up. I growled as I stuffed my phone and keys into my pocket before heading out of the front door. I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, although my hair says otherwise, but I'm not dumb enough to argue with an ex pro-boxer. I waited out front for a good ten minutes before Barragans newly washed, chrome Hummer pulled into my driveway. With a huff, I got up off the stoop and made my way over to the truck.

"Why can't you just listen to me when I tell you to do things?" He asked as I got in.

"I waited outside like ya said, didn't I?" I smirked. Barragan shot me a dirty look before backing out.

"You know what I mean. If you would just go to the appointments, you would already be back in the ring."

"It's an octagon, actually." I mumbled, which earned me a swat to the back of my head. "Watch it! I've already been kicked in the head. Don't make it worse." He didn't answer me or say _anything_,for that matter, for the rest of the drive.

"Get in there. Get treated. Get out. That's all you have to do for the next few months. Can you handle that or do I have to hold your hand the whole time?" He asked.

"I got it. I'll see ya later." I told him as I got out.

"Chance." Barragan called before I walked into the building. "Take this seriously, yeah?"

"Yeah. Later." I called before lighting another cigaret and walking into the building.

White. That's all I saw. That was the very reason why I hated hospitals. Anti-bacterial soap and sterilization. Who could stand this scent all day? Not me. I walked over to the front desk and signed in.

"Um, sir? There's no smoking in here." The mousy, brown haired receptionist mumbled. I almost didn't hear her, so I pretended I didn't.

"Where do I go?" I asked, exhaling smoke.

"The therapy room. Room 156. Please put out your cigaret." She stated. Again, I didn't listen. I just proceeded to walk to room 156.

"Daddy look! It's soo blue!" A child called. I turned my head to see a little girl clutching a stuffed turtle running towards me. I sighed and stubbed my smoke out on the tiled floor as I crouched down to the child's height.

"Masami, come back here now!" Her father called. Masami didn't listen and kept running until she stopped in front of me.

"Your hair is blue. Light blue. I learned it in class today." She smiled, staring at my hair. Kids are the only ones who can do that without getting hurt. They don't know any better.

"Yes. Yes it is." I smiled, which was rare but kids, good kids, are just about the only kids I do that for. Masami shifted on her small, sock clad feet.

"Can I...Can I touch it?" She asked meekly. I nodded and watched her small hand ascend to the shaved part of my hair on the left side of my head. "They're gonna shave my hair too. Does it hurt?" She asked. I'm not a bitch or anything, but that just broke a piece of my heart. Her big gray eyes watered as she touched the left side of her hair. A beautiful shade of red.

"No, it doesn't. You're going to get better. So much better that they won't have to shave your hair." I consoled her, patting the top of her small head.

"Bu-But they said that the cancer will make me lose my hair." She stammered as her father walked up behind her.

"You'll be all better before that happens." That's all I could think to tell her. She smiled and nodded.

"What's your name?" She asked as her father crouched beside us.

"Chance." I smiled. Her smile widened and she held a small hand out, which I took.

"Hi, Chance. I'm Masami and I'm 7 years old." Masami answered. I patted her head and stood up.

"It was nice to meet you. I've got an appointment that I'm supposed to be at. I'll see you again some day, okay?" I asked.

"Promise?" She asked, holding up her pinky. I nodded and took her pinky in mine.

"I promise." I said with a smile as I walked away, and relit my cigaret, taking a drag. I walked down the too white hallway until I came to room 156, a set of double doors. I inhaled and then exhaled before pushing the doors open. I don't think I was fully prepared for what I saw. Yoga pants and bare skin. Nicely toned, tanned, and lithe. He was bent over in some weird ass yoga . Hell yes.

"Put the cigaret out. Then take off your shirt and sit on the table." Was my greeting. I huffed and walked over to the table, shrugging off my jacket and pulling my green v neck over my head. Still didn't put out the cigaret. Not gonna waste it. I looked around the large room, taking in everything that I could. Weights, punching bags, beams, mats and then honey brown. Eyes to be exact.

"Didn't I just say put the damn cigaret out?" The toned man before me asked, breathing a little heavily. Mint scented breath fanning over my face like a cool breeze. I like that. I stared at his face. Kinda hard actually. Straight nose, slightly pointed chin, and freckles like nobody's buisness. The kid's cute. My cigaret was snatched from my lips and stubbed out on the table below me.

"What the fu-" I started. Who did this little shit think he was?

"What'd you do?" He asked, cutting me off as he started studying my bare chest. His eyes were calculating, taking in every inch of skin he could.

"Fucked up my shoulders." I said, eyeing the form in front of me.

"Doing what?" He asked placing his hand on my shoulder and giving a light squeeze. I tried not to wince. I really did. But even that faint squeeze hurt. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was this hurt." The bright headed kid said, his eyes flickering up to meet mine as he began rubbing my shoulder apologetically. There was silence between us, save for a few pained grunts on my part as he pinched and prodded and my shoulders.

"MMA." I said faintly. He cocked his head to the left in a way that can pretty much only be described as cute. The kid was cute.

"I'm sorry? Say again?" He asked curiously. I smirked at the soft tone that he had taken with me. That smirk was his undoing. A crimson blush spread from the bridge of his nose to his ears. Again, I say, this kid is cute.

"I said 'MMA'. You deaf?" I grinned, teasing him only slightly.

"N-No! You...You just said it too quietly." He stammered, entire face now completely red. I laughed, another rarity in my life.

"Calm down, kid. I'm just kiddin'." I chuckled.

"I'm twenty-five. Not a child." He mumbled. "Stand up for me." I nodded and did as I was told.

"There's no way you're older than I am." I told him as he pulled me by my arm into his office.

"And how's that?" He asked, taking out a clipboard and gesturing for me to step on the scale.

"You look like you should still be in high school." I said honestly. He pursed his lips before poking them out. If this kid got any hotter, he and my mattress were about to become one single being.

"Aw, man. And here I was trying to look all grown up and you've figured me out." He pouted, scribbling my weight down on the paper.

"It's alright, man. Atleast you still look hot." I commented as he measured my height. Once again, his whole face turned red.

"I-I...Um. W-What's your name?" He asked, staring at the paper like it was the most interesting thing ever.

"Chance." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Alright, 'Chance'." He air quoted. "What's your last name?"

"Jaegerjaques."

"Chance...Jaegerjaques? That's your name?" He asked. I nodded. It is my name. Just not my first name. He smiled and lead me back to the table where he had me bend over and touch my toes. I failed.

"Yeah, why?" I asked as he poked a rib a bit too hard. "Ow." I winced yet again.

"Nothing." He smirked as he touched each of my ribs and counted. "Two." He said. "Two cracked ribs."

"What's your name?" I asked, ignoring his comment from earlier.

"Pro." He said, walking into his office and emerging with some supplies. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Pro?" He nodded.

"Pro Kurosaki." He smirked. "Alright. In short, you've cracked your second rib on the right, sixth on the left. You've pulled several muscles in both shoulder blades and one in your lower back. You'll be okay in my hands." He smiled and began to bandage my rips in a splint of sorts.

"Pro?" I asked again. He sighed and shook his head.

"Yes. As in 'Protector'." He stated as he assisted me in putting my shirt and jacket back on. I could do it on my own but he insisted that I didn't. "Come back every day between 12 am to 6pm for the next few months, okay?" I nodded and reached for my cigarets again. But I was stopped by a soft but firm hand. "Cut back on the smoking too. It makes you smell bad and look less attractive then you are." Pro smirked. I returned the smirk and leaned towards his ear.

"So I'm attractive now, am I?" I asked in a low, gruff tone,sending a visual chill down his bare back.

"Yes, very. " he whispered back. "And if I wasn't loyal to my cheating, sack of shit boyfriend, I'd kiss you right now." He whispered back, his mouth just close enough to my ear to where he could tug at my earlobe. You wouldn't begin to understand how turned on that got me.

"What he won't know, won't hurt him." I whispered back, my lips mere millimeters from his. If either one of us said anything, we'd be kissing already. Those warm, molten brown eyes, caramel colored freckles and shockingly orange eyebrows captivated me as he bit his lips.

"Normally I'd back away right now, but I can't seem to...do that...right now." He mumbled lowly as his eyes slid closed and his lips pressed against mine, his hands pressed against my chest as I pulled him closer to me by his waist. Oh, what a glorious tongue this kid had. It slid against mine, mapped out every inch of my mouth that I allowed it too, which wasn't much before I dominated the kiss, sliding his tongue and mine into his mouth. I plundered and mapped every millimeter of that sinfully delicious mouth; which tasted like fruit. Oranges and apples and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"You're killing me here." He breathed as we broke apart for air. Never in all my years of tonguing down both men and women, have I had a kiss like that. One that left me pining for more. Wanting to feel that sweet burn. The feel on his lips on mine.

"I don't know why the fuck that idiot boyfriend of yours would ever cheating on someone as sexy as you." I blurted, not paying attention to the words that were coming out of my mouth. He laughed as sweet, melodic laugh that sounded like it came from an angel dipped in sex.

"Neither do I. But hey, shit happens." He sighed, staring at the floor awkwardly. I tilted his head up and kissed him again, although not as deep this time. He gladly accepted it though.

"He's a fucking idiot." I told Pro, staring deep into those mahogany pools. "I'll see you tomorrow, Pro." I smirked as he nodded with his crimson dusted cheeks.

"S-See ya, Chance." He called as I walked out. On my way down the hall, I passed a guy about my height with ash white hair who glared at me like his life depended on it. Arrogant son of a bitch.

"Chance! Are you okay?" Masami asked as I walked over to the waiting area. I smiled.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a little bit beat up." I informed her. Pulling out my almost empty pack of cigs. Smoked a lot today. Masami eyed the box and then me and her face fell.

"Those can give you cancer. I don't want you to end up like me. Promise me you'll throw them away?" She asked, tugging on my jacket. I nodded and walked over to a near by trash can and threw them away before returning to Masami.

"All gone. I'll stop smoking, okay?" I said with a smile to which she returned with a wider one as I crouched down.

"Now you'll be healthy." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. Yeah, healthy. Sure, I'll try.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think of this. A review from you would mean a lot to me :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter. Please don't assume that Grimm and Ichi are gonna be together real soon. That's kinda the opposite. But whatever the case may be, stick with me here. This is my first Yaoi story so be gentle.**

**With that said, some themes in the story may be disturbing and graphic. If you don't like it, back out. Simple.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains dark themes, slightly graphic scenes and swearing. Continue at your own risk.**

**I do not own Bleach. It'd be pretty freakin' sweet if I did, though.**

**YAOI/BoyXBoy**

**Yaoi not your cup of tea? Doesn't float your boat? Why'd you search for two dudes anyway? Go ahead and click or tap that back button and get on up outta here.**

* * *

I kissed a stranger. A complete stranger. And I have a boyfriend. One that I've technically just cheated on. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I muttered under my breath. Yes, he's attractive. Yes, I kissed him back. Sure, my boyfriends a cheating bastard. So why does it feel so wrong? The sound of the doors opening snapped me out if my reverie. I soon found myself staring into Kenseis brown eyes.

"Well for starters, you left the house this morning without saying goodbye to me." He explained as he walked over to me.

"I was going to be late." Came my reply as I moved away from him and went to go organize things that didn't need to be.

"Did I tell you to walk away?" He snarled. I didn't even answer as I walked back over to him. "That's what I thought." His arms circled my waist and I let them. What else could I do? Back away and risk getting hit? "What are they gonna do? Fire you for coming in late?" I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what they could do. Did you forget the fact that I'm almost late every morning because a certain someone can't keep his fucking hands to himself? I'm the only one with a goddamn job!" I lashed out, attempting to get out of his hold. A lot if good that did me. I looked up at him with hopefully apologetic eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I just...I'm tired."

"Tired or not, you don't disrespect me. Ever." He bit out, gripping my jaw tight enough to cause pain. Just like before. Only this time, he kissed me. Hard. Hard enough to bruise. Tongue and teeth and saliva and pain. My mouth hurt. I just wanted it to stop. And it did. He looked me in the eyes with the same look that he had given me the first time we met. Only this one was darker, more cruel. "We're going home. Now." He demanded as he gripped my arm with bruising force. Yeah, that's gonna leave a mark.

"I-I'll meet you at home. I've got paperwork to do." Was my soft reply, hoping to whatever deity was up there that that would get him to leave. Kensei huffed and ran a hand through his white hair.

"Alright. I'll see you at home. I love you." He told me as he kissed my temple gently.

"I love you too."I lied. It's not a lie entirely. I did love him. _Once_. Part of me still does. I wish he would be like he was when we first met. Kensei was sweet and caring and kind and everything he isn't now. He used to do cute things like show up at my job with flowers, write little notes on post its and leave them on my nightstand or hold me during storms. Now though...Now he's brash and harsh, foul mouthed and ill tempered. Abusive and controlling. I watched him leave the training room and rubbed my sore wrist.

What did I do to deserve this? I've been a good person so what the hell? I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He's not going to be happy when I get home. Or nice, for that matter. I took my sweet time getting properly dressed and filling out what little paperwork I did have. A few papers fell to the floor, making me crouch down to pick them up. One of them just happened to belong to Chance.

"Chance, huh?" I chucked dryly. I can't do this. Not to myself. Not even to Kensei. Hopeless douchebag. He's a patient. That's it. With a shake of my head and another heavy sigh, like the ones I had breathed earlier today, my feet carried my body to my car. I don't know when I started doing that. Ceasing all thoughts when I knew something bad was bound to happen. Never mind. Yes I do. It started the first time Kensei had assaulted me. I was so terrified. Now I've learned to cope with it. As I pulled into the driveway, my mind when into zombie mode and I mindlessly walked towards my home. If I could even call it that.

When I opened the door, the house was quiet. Odd, considering Kensei was home and quiet wasn't exactly in his nature.I quietly took off my shoes and walked straight to my bedroom to find my "lover" fast asleep. Good. Maybe I can manage to evade any harm.

I set my bag down as gently as possible and made my way out of the room, closing the door softly. He was a heavy sleeper, but I didn't want to take my chances. I doubt _anyone_ could hear my feet padding along the hardwood floor as I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Quickly, I disrobed and got into the shower, letting the hot water wash the stress of today. A good fifteen minutes later, I toweled off and crept to the laundry room where I knew my clean laundry was. I pulled on a pair of red boxer-briefs and a hoodie before moving my way to the living room, grabbing a blanket from the hall closet in case I got cold.

One button was all it took for the tv to flick on and the living room was filled with sound. _Loud_ sound. I internally panicked as I muted the tv and put on subtitles. Thank the stars for visuals for the hearing impaired. I'm not hearing impaired, I just put subtitles on so as to not wake the nightmare in my bedroom. Or rather, _it's_ own bedroom

For a good two and a half hours, I enjoyed the sci-fi channel. Ghosts and paranormal things have always intrigued me. Then, my blood ran cold. I could feel his presence behind me.

"Hey babe." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head and walked around the couch to sit next to me.

"Hey." I offered as a reply, instantly tensing the moment he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Why're you so stiff? You're at home, loosen up." He commented. I nodded and took a deep, shaky breath. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. He turned the volume up a bit and the two of us watched in silence. On the outside, I was calm and collected. But inside? Inside, I was losing my damn mind. He's going to try something, I just know it. "I'm kinda hungry." He spoke finally, making me jolt.

"I, uh. D-Do you want me to cook you something? Or I could order something, if you want." Smooth, Ichigo. Way to not seem like a battered animal. Kensei looked at me with almost sad eyes.

"Chill, Pro. Quit being so spastic. I'll just order something later." He said, pulling me to sit between his legs, my back pressed against his chest. I almost believed it was going to me okay. _Almost_.

Hot lips pressed against the exposed part of my neck and nothing more. Me just kissed and nipped at my neck for a while. It wasn't completely unwelcome. Unlike the hand that and wandered to my waist, then my thigh. That hand stayed there for a good five minutes before it moved to cup my flaccid member through the front of my underwear. I let out a half chocked moan and that hand made it's way into briefs, fully cupping me.

"Ken, please." I whispered. I think he thought that that was a plea of pleasure. Quite the opposite. Without warning, he sunk an unlubed, unforgiving finger into my entrance and thrusted at a brutal, dry pace, to which I gasped. "Stop, Kensei." I breathed, trying not to sound pained, which I was. His hand stopped and he gripped my jaw, for the second time today, and forced me to face him.

"Excuse me?" He glared, making me shrink into myself.

"N-No, I mea-" I started.

"No?" He scoffed. "What have I told you about telling me 'no', Ichigo.?" Shit. This was it. He only called me by my first name if he was pissed. I didn't say anything, just stared into those cold eyes. "What did I tell you?" He gritted out, gripping my jaw tighter when he said 'what'.

"Yo-"

"Shut up." He growled, forcing me to lay on my back on the couch. I did as I was told as I laid there and allowed him to strip me, bearing my naked form to him. Even though he had done this several times, I will forever feel ashamed. Kenseis lips claimed mine in a sloppy, one sided kiss. It was brutal, it was animalistic and most of all, it was soul crushing.

"Please stop." I whined pitifully as he pressed two dry fingers into me quickly. The hot tears spilled from my eyes without my consent as Kensei made an _attempt_ to prep me.

"You deserve this. _This_ is what happens when you disobey me." He explained darkly. I don't know when he rid himself of his clothes. What I did know, or rather, feel, was him forcing his way into my very core. All the while, groaning like the pig that he was.

"Nnngh! Stop it, Kensei! Ple-mmmphh."

"Shut up!" He snarled as he forced his heavy hand over my mouth, muffling my screams and pleas. I thrashed and he punched me. I shoved him away, he forced himself deeper into me. I know I'm bleeding. I can feel it seeping from within me and into the couch. I felt like I was in a lucid dream, watching it all occur from outside of my body. Then, I blacked out.

I woke up a few hours later, bathed, changed and in _his_ bed. It wasn't even ours anymore. Che, at least the bastard had some sort of decency. I sat up, or at least, attempted to. I lifted my shirt up and, as I expected, there was a deep purple bruise on the left side of my rib age. The ribs are probably bruised too. A knock on the door startled me.

"Hey babe." Kensei smiled. Leave it to him to try to smooth things over with a smile. Arrogant prick.

"Hey." I answered, despite everything I wanted to shout. But I don't want a replay of todays earlier events. Ken walked into the room with a takeout container and a glass of water, closing the door behind him as he did so. He handed the container to me, set the glass down and kissed my cheek as he say next to me on the bed. "Thank you." I mumbled as I stared the styrofoam lid. A worried expression washed over Kenseis face.

"What's the matter?" He asked. I shook my head and laughed dryly.

"Nothing." How could he be like this? Sweet and caring one minute, domineering and violent the next and then back to soft and kind. I don't understand. He talked to me about how stressful not being able to fight as and how sucky his manager was while I picked at the greasy take out. Funny, I don't recall being able to taste anything but raw emotion. Pain, betrayal, disbelief, hatred, confusion, and somehow, love. I love him. I'm an idiot for it, but yet and still, I love the man who broke me down. Made me cry, took everything from me. And gave it all back in an instant, only to snatch it away the next.

What's wrong with me?

He put my food away for me, leaving me in his bed for a few moments, only to come back later and carry me into the living room and sit me down in his lap. On the couch where, just hours ago, he had ripped away a piece of my soul.

"Pro..." He muttered when a commercial came on. I hummed a quiet reply and waited for his answer. "I didn't mean it." I scoffed internally. He had told me this every time he's hurt me. The sick part is, I believed him every time.

"I know." I whispered into his shoulder. He kissed my temple and I immediately felt sick to my stomach. I jumped up from the couch and darted towards the bathroom. Nothing could have stopped the retching. It just kept coming. It was as if I was ridding myself of all of the emotional toxins from my past. I flushed, brushed my teeth and returned to the couch.

"Must have been the takeout." Ken said dryly. Yeah, the takeout...

* * *

**I feel bad for this chapter but it's crucial to the story like so I'll hear with it. Lemme know what you guys thought of it. All comments are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the second chapter. This is my first Yaoi story so be gentle.**

**With that said, some themes in the story may be disturbing and graphic. If you don't like it, back out. Simple.**

**NOTICE: I'm deeply sorry for not updating in such a long time. My iPod, the thing that I use to type up my chapters because I can take it with me and write whenever, was stolen and I had a nearly finished chapter on there. I was sooooo pissed off I fell into a funk and didn't want to write for some time. Buuutt, my friends mommy bought me another one so it's all good. (Not really. I'm still pissed the fuck off) Thanks for waiting! Oh, and try to picture Grimmy looking how he does in the cover photo. Why? Because he looks sexy as all hell and I LOVE his hair like that.**

**WARNING: This chapter could contain dark themes, slightly graphic scenes and swearing. Continue at your own risk.**

**I do not own Bleach. It'd be pretty freakin' sweet if I did, though.**

**YAOI/BoyXBoy**

**Yaoi not your cup of tea? Doesn't float your boat? Why'd you search for two dudes anyway? Go ahead and click or tap that back button and get on up outta here.**

* * *

What the fuck is wrong with me?

He said he had a boyfriend a yet I still kissed him. Ugh. I sighed and scratched lightly as the shaved part of my hair on the right side of my head. It's growing back kinda fast. I should re-shave it. My phone buzzed in my pocket for a few seconds before I actually answered it.

"Hey Ma." I answered.

"Hi Chance. Nel's asking about you. You should stop by some time today." My mother spoke in a soft tone. I didn't answer her for a few minutes. She knows I hate going over there. "Sweetie, are you there?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes." I informed her just as Barragan stopped in front of the hospital.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll see you when you get here. I love you." Her voice and possibly her mood was brightened at the news.

"Love you too, Ma." I stuffed my phone back in my pocket as got in the car, looking out of the window to avoid an awkward conversation with my trainer.

"Is my face so beat up from past fights that you don't want to look at me?" He asked as he began driving. A snort and a soft chuckle was my reply.

"Nelliel wants to see me." I told him, still staring out the window at the bland passing landscape.

"So? Go see 'er." Barragan commented. I shook my head.

"It's not that easy. You know how much I hate being there."

"And? That's your baby sister, you ass. If she wants to see you, you take your whiney ass to that house and you go see her." He scolded as if he was my father. Sometimes, I wish he was. Maybe I wouldn't have ended up as a fucked up individual.

"I don't whine." I protested, bypassing his earlier statement. He looked over at me with a look that told me I was full of shit.

"Just go, Chance. For her." I groaned at the truth behind his words.

"Fine, shit. Guilt trip me why don't you." He laughed loudly and I couldn't help but laugh with him. The man had an infectious laugh. A few minutes later we pulled into my driveway.

"Tell your Mom I said 'Hi' and hug Nel for me." He said before I got out the car. I nodded and watched the man who was more of a father to me than my own drive off. I kicked a small rock out of my path as I made my way to my pearl white 2014 Jaguar XF, ironically named Pantera.

Talk about a misnomer.

I patted the top of my car twice before sliding into the front seat and starting it up. I drove to my parents house in silence. Radio music is shit.

"Jow Jow!" Nelliel chirped as I opened the front door.

"Hey Booger. How ya feelin'?" I asked as I sat next to her on the couch. She smiled and wrapped her frail arms around my neck. I was almost afraid to hug her for fear that I'd crush her. The next thing she said was like she had read my mind.

"Will ya hug me properly? I'm not gonna break, Jow." She snapped playfully. Even with hypo-pharyngeal cancer, she still has enough energy to be a smartass.

"You shouldn't talk so much, ya know?" I told her, kissing her forehead. She poked her lip out as I hugged her tightly.

"But I'm getting better." She said with a small smile. I sighed and patted her head.

"I know, Booger. I know." She punched me in the chest with as much force as she could muster. Which wasn't much but I still clutched it as if it had really hurt.

"I'm thirteen. Not a snot nosed little kid with boogers." She scolded half heartedly. I chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah but you'll always be my baby sister. So deal with it, kid." Nelliel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Chance, come here for a second." My father called. I didn't like the tone he called me in but I got up nonetheless.

"Yeah?" I answered as I walked into the kitchen. My mom smiled with bright cerulean eyes and came to hug me.

"Yeah? Is that how you address your father?" He asked in an arrogant tone.

"Have you been eating right, Ma? You're getting really thin." I asked, ignoring the hell outta my fathers question as I patted the top of my moms head. My fingers slid through marsh green hair. Mom waved me off with a small smile

"I'm fine baby. Your father's talking to you." She said. I wish he wasn't.

"Yes, _dad_?" I drawled. My dad scowled with narrowed green eyes.

"First off, watch that tone of yours." He warned.

"I-" I started but decided not to finish. At least not in front of my mother.

"She's not going to make it." He stated bluntly. My mom covered her mouth and walked into the living room to sit with Nelliel. I eyed the man in front of me, not even worthy of being called dad anymore.

"Way to have some faith." I scowled. "You say that as if that's not your fuckin' kid in there."

"Watch your mouth in my house." He bit out, trying not to draw Mom or Nelliels attention. "The doctors say she's going to lose her ability to speak, then the ability to breathe. People can't live without breathing, Chance."

"Doctors have been wrong before. Remember when they said _you_ were gonna die from that brain tumor? _You're_ still alive aren't you?" Came my heated response. I wanted so badly to say that I wished he didn't make it. But I didn't because my mom walked back in.

"Honey, let's not talk about this right now. She's doing better." Mom muttered, looking back at Nel. I could tell by the way she said it, she knew what was going to happen. She's just like her husband; just better at hiding it.

"Orabelle, you and I both know what's going to happen. Why deny the inevitable?" He way he said that was as if they were going to be put out of their house; as opposed to speaking about their sick kid. Great parenting.

"_This_ is why I don't come here often. I'm leaving." I told them, turning on my heal.

"Grimmjow, wait." Mom called.

"Let the boy go. He seems to care more about beating people senseless and getting himself hurt than he does about his family." My father bit out.

"Alistair! That's _enough_. You've gone too far." By this time, Nel had turned around to look at us.

"Stop covering for him. He doesn't care. Let him leave!" The bastard yelled. It took me all of three quick steps to get to my dad before I gripped the front of his shirt.

"_I_ don't care?! _You're_ the one who won't admit your daughter into the fucking hospital when she's clearly sick! Oh, wait. You can't do that because your _sorry_ ass can't get a job. Why can't you get a fucking job? Because you're a fucking felon!" I shouted, shoving him against a wall.

"Jow, stop! Let him go!" Nel shouted. It came out harsh and cracked. Mom came to pull me off but dad held up a hand to stop her.

"We'd have the money if we didn't send your sorry ass to college, only to drop out after a year! Now you've got money and you're flaunting it around while your sister is sick!" He shouted. That's when I lost it a landed a swift punch to his jaw.

"I _offered_ to pay for it! Your ego and pride got in the damn way!" He struggled to get out of my grip but I wouldn't let him. "It's _your_ fault she's not being treated. I told you to let me care for her because you can't! How long can the three of you live off of the little amount of money mom makes, huh? How long? Long enough for Nel to die?Is that's what it's gonna take?!" I punched him again and let him drop to the floor. Nel stood behind me, wide tawny eyes all teary. I tugged at my hair as I went to hug her. She just melted into a ball of sadness. Shit, man.

"Get the hell out!" Alistair yelled, pointing towards the door. I hugged Nel tightly.

"I'm coming to get you tomorrow, alright?" I told her. She nodded and held onto me for dear life before she let go. Mom was on her knees crying. There was nothing I could do for her. She probably hates me now. I walked out of the house as angry as I've ever been. Instead of going home, I went to the gym. Not really a good idea for an injured man. Like I care. Taking quick steps, I entered the gym and walked up to the receptionist.

"Chancey! Long time no see, babe. Where ya been?" Shinji smiled, bearing his wide teeth.

"Busy." I answered as I signed in.

"Hey, wait. Aren't your shoulders still fucked?" He asked, leaning over the counter to stare me in the face. He studied my face for quite some time.

"Nope." I lied as I walked towards the changing rooms. Good thing I've got clothes here. I changed quickly and made my way to the punching bags.

"Take it easy in there, Chance. I don't want to have to put up another bag because you've got an attitude." Starrk called as he pushed a laundry car into a room.

"Can't make any promises." I shrugged slowly. Still sore.

For an hour I punched and kicked this bag. Had it have been a person, they'd have been dead. Had to relieve my stress somehow. I took a quick shower before I left. Just before I closed my designated locker my phone rang.

"What the hell, Chance? The fuck are you doing at the gym?" Nnois voice poured into the phone. Shinji must have snitched.

"Remind me to kick your mans ass on my way out of here." I told him. Nnoi scoffed into the phone.

"He can hold his own. He may look frail but he can fight." My friend said. "Speakin' of fightin', lemme hear 'bout you bein' in a gym before you're healed one more time. Imma come whoop yer ass."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try." I laughed as I passed Shinji, flipping him the bird before I walked out. He just laughed.

"Think I'm playin'? All I gotta do is hit ya in the ribs. Better yet, imma hit ya in the shoulders. They'll hafta haul yer big ass outta the pin." He said wholeheartedly. Nnoitra would do some shit like that.

"And when I rest up, I'm gonna kill ya." I told him as I got in my car.

"Whatever, man. I'm serious. Rest up before you train again."

"He said Nel was gonna die, Nnoi. Ya think I'm not gonna be pissed?"

A moment of silence.

"That's fucked up. But you've gotta control that anger. Write a letter or some shit." He advised, then started up again. "Never mind, yer hand writing is shit." He laughed.

"Fuck you, man. It's better than the scribbles you put on paper." I snorted with a laugh.

"Aye, I've got one eye so I can't see nothin' right. Get off my back, will ya? Seriously though, rest up."

"Yeah, yeah." I answered lazily.

"I'm serious. Alright? I'll see ya, Chance." He hung up just as I pulled into my driveway. I sighed heavily before I got out and walked inside. The rest of that night was a blur. All I remember is getting a call from Mom saying how I should apologize. Fuck that.

I woke up at 12 the next morning. Lemme get up before the old man calls me. I took a quick shower and dressed in a long sleeved gray v neck, white jeans and black Dock Marten boots. On the way past the kitchen, I grabbed my keys before heading to Pantera. Barragan texted me, if you can picture that, making sure I was going. I let him know that I was and that he should trust me more. To which he replied "Like hell I will".

"Hi Chance!" Masami waved as I walked into the lobby.

"Hey kid. How's it goin'!" I asked, nodding towards Masamis dad.

"Good! How are you?" She asked excitedly, clutching her stuffed turtle.

"A little sore but I'm good. I've gotta go but I'll see ya on my way out, yeah?" She nodded as I made my way to room 156.

_I feel we're close enough_

_I wanna lock in your love_

_I think we're close enough_

_Could I lock in your love, baby?_

_Now I got you in my space_

_I won't let go of you (never)_

_Got you shackled in my embrace_

_I'm latching on to you (never)_

The music got louder as I opened the door and slipped inside quietly.

Pro was beating the life out of a training dummy. Quick jabs, swift kicks, trained footwork and agile movements. Even I'd be afraid to fight him. If I looked hard enough, I could see him mouthing the words to the song. Odd song to work out to.

"Damn, Pro. Let up a little." I laughed just as he kicked it in the head. Hard as shit too. A chill went up my spine at that. He whipped around to look at me. His face was red and splotchy, eyes watery. Nearly every inch of his ginger hair was drenched in sweat. As was every inch of that sexy tanned skin. Well, save for a large bruise on his rib cage.

"He looked at me the wrong way." He laughed. Hot damn, that laugh. It was like an angel took dip in a pool of sex. I watched as he patted himself dry with a towel.

"He can't help it. You're so mean. He give you that bruise?" I joked as he walked over to me. He cringed at that.

"Nope." He answered dryly as he gestured for me to take off my shirt. I did so slowly so as to not make any indications of pain. Too bad he caught me.

"What the hell'd you do?" He asked, pressing on my shoulder blades with enough force to push a pressure point. He didn't though.

"Nothing. Where'd that bruise come from?" Came my reply. He'd be pissed if I told him. Pro raised an orange eyebrow and pressed down harder. "Fuck! That hurt ya little bastard!"

"What. Did. You. Do?" He enunciated with a stern look on his face. I sighed heavily before mumbling.

"I went to the gym."

"Say again?" He asked. I know he heard me.

"I said I went to the gym." I told him. Guess I made him mad coz the next thing he did surprised the hell outta me. He flipped me on my stomach on the table. I groaned loudly as I landed on my ribs. He didn't seem to care

"Why would you do that?! Why make my job harder than it is? I swear, all of you MMA fighters are morons." He rambled as he went to get the little electric muscle machine. "You get hurt, then you want my help, then you go out and do dumb things to make my job harder."

"Calm down,Pro. I didn't mean it." I defended. But he wasn't having any of it.

"If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have done it, Kensei!" He shouted angrily before he covered his mouth. "I-I didn't...I didn't mean that." He murmured as he hooked the machine up. I didn't know what to say. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's Grimmjow. Not Kensei." I said, trying to lighten the mood. He cocked his head to the side and quirked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He asked quietly. The face he made was cute. All confused and whatnot.

"My name. It's Grimmjow. Not Kensei." I told him as I attempted to shift on the table. My friggin' ribs hurt.

"Grimmjow...Jaegerjaques?" He asked, trying it out. I nodded. And then he laughed for the second time since I came in. "That's a mouthful. What kind of name is that?" He smiled as he turned on the machine that made my shoulders feel like heaven.

"It's my name ya little shit." I laughed. "Since we're talking about names, how's about you tell me yours." He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I did." He answered simply. It was my turn arch a brow.

"The one you told me was bull. Come on man." This was apparently the funniest thing he had ever heard because he just couldn't stop laughing. Not that I was complaining.

"In due time, Grimmjow. In due time." He smiled.

* * *

I don't like this chapter. The other was was better. I feel like something's wrong with it. Eh well. It's almost 12 and I've got school in the morning so I'm going to sleep. Leave me reviews to wake up to!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the second chapter. This is my first Yaoi story so be gentle.**

**With that said, some themes in the story may be disturbing and graphic. If you don't like it, back out. Simple.**

**NOTICE: I'm deeply sorry for not updating in such a long time. My iPod, the thing that I use to type up my chapters because I can take it with me and write whenever, was stolen and I had a nearly finished chapter on there. I was sooooo pissed off I fell into a funk and didn't want to write for some time. Buuutt, my friends mommy bought me another one so it's all good. (Not really. I'm still pissed the fuck off) Thanks for waiting! Oh, and try to picture Grimmy looking how he does in the cover photo. Why? Because he looks sexy as all hell and I LOVE his hair like that.**

**WARNING: This chapter could contain dark themes, slightly graphic scenes and swearing. Continue at your own risk.**

**I do not own Bleach. It'd be pretty freakin' sweet if I did, though.**

**YAOI/BoyXBoy**

**Yaoi not your cup of tea? Doesn't float your boat? Why'd you search for two dudes anyway? Go ahead and click or tap that back button and get on up outta here.**

* * *

The frustrated look on his face was _priceless_. It was like someone had taken a ball of yarn from a kitten. A blue haired kitten. Grimmjow, a name that oddly suited him even though I had no idea about its origin, poked his lip out and furrowed his eyebrows. I sighed and wiped a tear from my eye. God, I can't remember the last time I had laughed this hard.

"Fer a doctor, yer kinda mean." My cyan haired patient pouted, his words somewhat muffled against the table top.

"And for a patient, you're very stubborn. How do you expect to get better if you do stupid things like go to the gym?" I asked as I watched the muscles of his shoulders jolt with electricity.

"Coz I'm me. That's how." He stated simply, shifting on the table to look at me. He stared at me for several seconds without saying a word. I could feel my neck and ears grown hot under his scrutiny. I arched an eyebrow and tried to remain as cool as possible. Although with his galaxy blue eyes boring into my very core, it was kind of hard.

"W-what are you staring at? Don't you know it's rude to gawk at people?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I watched as Grimmjow slowly sat up. "Lay back down, you idiot!" I shouted as I made and attempt to force him down. A lot of good that did. The man was HUGE!

"Cool it,ginger. I'm not gonna die. As for starin', I wasn't. I was _glancing_." He stated, looking me dead in the face in a way that others may interpret as challenging. To me, it was too sexy for words. But I'd never admit it out loud.

"That was a long ass glance." I muttered, looking down at the floor.

"So what? Sue me." He smirked. I rolled my eyes, trying not to seem flustered by his breath-taking smirk.

"Shut up and lie down, will you? The longer you disobey me, the longer you stay here with me." I lectured, forcing him to lay back down on the table. His retort was a loud snort and a laugh that was so perfect, it should be recorded and sold as a record.

"Maybe I wanna stay here with you. Didja ever think of that?" He asked, succumbing to the muscle treatment. By now, my face was a deep crimson. How can he be so...so...cryptically flirtatious?

"You...You...Shut up." I answered lamely, turning away from him in embarrassment. At that moment, my phone chose to save me from further shame.

"Yeah?" I answered automatically as I answered.

"_Yeah_? Is that how you greet me?"

"Fuck me." I mumbled under my breath. Or so I thought.

"You over there havin' phone sex,Pro?" Grimmjow asked from the desk. "That's just nasty." He chuckled.

"Will you shut up over there? I'm on the phone!" I yelled. This earned another loud laugh from my patient.

"Who's that?" Kensei asked, sounding somewhat peeved.

"It's nobody." I told him simply. This must have made him mad.

"I _said_, who the fuck is that?" He yelled, loud enough for Grimmjow to hear across the room. He arched an eyebrow and sat up, looking at me with concern etched in his otherwise calm face.

"It's a patient of mine. It's really no big deal." I sighed. Shakily, I might add. Even when he's not around me, he scares me.

"I'm on my way in now. It'd better be just a patient or so help me god." Ken answered calmly. Calm was never good.

"Okay." I replied.

"I love you." Kensei spoke.

"I love you too." I told him just to get off of the phone. I glared at Grimmjow but it faltered sooner than it appeared. He doesn't know about my current situation. How would he know any better?

"Why ya lookin' at me like that?" He asked, snapping me from my reverie. "Did I piss yer boyfriend off?" The cocky smirk he displayed took up half of his face. I shook my head.

"No, he's just a little cranky is all." I lied. He most likely did piss Kensei off. Grimmjow made a move to get up from the table. I rushed over to him. "Did I tell you to stand up? Technically, you should still be laying down on your stomach."

"Quit yer bitchin', Pro. I'm fine, see?" He retorted, rolling his shoulders for emphasis. I sighed and tried to massage away the headache that attempted to ebb it's way into my head.

"Let me see." I told him, making my way over. He nodded and let me feel his shoulder blades, searching for any tension while also feeling around for the hell of it. I know I told him not to go to the gym, but I'm kind of grateful that he did. The man was well built.

"This feels like a lot more than just 'seeing' ya know." Grimmjow slyly commented.

"Shut up." Was the only reply I could think of at the moment, seeing as how he had been completely right.

"Do you feel up all of your patients,Ichigo?" A gruff voice asked. I felt the blood drain from my face when I realized whose voice it was. How did I not hear him come in? I quickly snatched my hands away from Grimmjows shoulders.

"Kensei! I-I wasn't...I...I was just checking for tension. It just looks like I wasn't." I could tell he didn't believe a word I said, even if it was the truth.

"Calm down, Ich. I was joking." Ken told me, making his way over to Grimmjow and extending a ring clad hand. "Kensei Muragama." A blue eyebrow arched before Grimmjow actually took Kenseis hand.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." A simple answer. Save for his outrageous name. Kensei grinned and nodded.

"I've seen you before. You've got skills, kid. Not like mine but you're getting there." Grimmjows smirk claimed his face again. And here they go. The two of them babbled on about MMA for a good five minutes before I walked over to remove the muscle machine from Grimmjows shoulders.

As I turned to walk away from them, Kensei pulled me by the waist and rested his chin atop my head. I sighed in annoyance because, quite frankly, he's full of shit. He must have taken this a a sigh of contentment because he pressed a kiss into my orange hair. I watched Grimmjows eyes flicker to mine for a fraction of a second before returning to Kenseis. I moved to get out of Kens grip but failed miserably. He gripped my hips with bruising force and I winced lightly. Grimmjow noticed this and decided that he should take action.

"Dontcha think your puttin' a _little_ to much force in 'ta that?" He asked Kensei, but stared me directly in the face. Kensei fixed his gaze on me for a few seconds and looked back at Chance.

"Nah, he's fine. Right,Ichigo?" He asked, gripping harder. This time, I didn't wince but nodded instead. It hurt more than before.

"I'm fine. But I've really gotta put this stuff away." Kensei nodded and let me go. But not before pulling me into a unexpected kiss. His eyes were closed but mine were open, watching Chance from my peripheral. He must have acknowledged my plea for help because he cleared his throat and Kensei let me go. I gave a wry smile and turned to walk away before anything else could happen. Once in my office, I closed the door and slid down to sit on my butt, dreading the thought of going back out there. I sat there in silence for a good 20 minutes before someone called my name.

"I'm heading home! I'll see you when you get back." Kensei called before leaving, the sound of the doors closing was my only indication that he was actually gone.

"You can come out now." Chance said seconds later. And I did. Slowly at first. "That was awkward." He commented. I nodded and tidied things around the training room that didn't really need to be cleaned. The room stayed silent as I cleaned up, the tension in the room becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" Grimmjows soft baritone voice rang through the quiet room.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?" I asked, as if I didn't know the answer to my own question. His soft footsteps could be heard making their way over to me. His cobalt blue eyes bored into mine, as if they were searching for the truth. Which they probably were.

"You don't seem okay. You look like you've seen a ghost." His speech pattern changed from casual street talk to professional in an instant.

"I said I'm fine." I said lowly as I folded a towel. Grimmjow snorted and I felt my shirt raise.

"This." He pointed towards the faint bruising on my hips that was sure to darken later. "Does not look fine." He sighed as if I was exasperating him. "Look," he ran a hand through that wildly tame head of hair. "I know you don't know me like that, but if you need a place to stay to escape him for a while, you can stay with me." I eyed him suspiciously before I fell into a fit of laughter. He sputtered unintelligently before telling me to shut up and that he was being serious but since I wanted to laugh, I could forget his offer.

"I'm sorry." I laughed, trying to calm myself. "I'm sorry. I know you were being serious. But I couldn't help but laugh. You looked like a nervous schoolgirl." I told him, reducing myself to soft chuckles. He kept his head turned away from me, hiding his face. That's cute. "Hey." I called. Grimmjow said nothing. "Grimmjow."

"What?" He asked, still not facing me. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his head to face me. His gaze immediately locked on mine and he just stared at me with a worried expression. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you for your concern. But I'll be okay. I can go to my sisters." I told him. He eyed me cautiously.

"But...The bruises. I saw the ones on your ribs. I _saw_ them..." He pressed on, lightly clutching my shoulders.

"I'll be fine." I insisted. Grimmjows eyes never left mine. Almost as if he was trying to tell me something. I shook my head and pulled him down a bit, four or five inches actually, to kiss his cheek. A small gesture but it's the thought that counts. "Thank you." I whispered. He stared at me, wide eyed and expectant, before I moved to let him up. But he held my wrists in place for a moment.

"I've seen this happen before. Leave soon, yeah?" He asked before letting me go. I nodded, although I wasn't quite sure that I could commit to that.

"Now put your shirt on and go home, will you?" I smiled. Grimmjow smirked and quickly, and I do mean quickly, pecked my lips as if it were the natural thing to do.

"I will if you promise not to." He replied, slipping his shirt over his head. I touched my lips briefly. They tingled a bit, the sensation odd but not unwelcomed. It was...nice. "Shut up." I muttered, lightly punching his pectoral. He laughed at this.

"Yer gonna hafta find another comeback." He snickered. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'll find one if you do, Blue." Grimmjows smile widened.

"Whatever you say...Ichigo." He laughed before he reached the door.

"G-Get out!" I flushed, turning away from him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm goin'." He smirked.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's really short but I had to put something out because I felt bad for taking so long. Your probably wondering why I had Grimmy learn Ichis name so soon. All will be revealed in later chapters. Thanks for reading! Leave a review so I can see what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the second chapter. This is my first Yaoi story so be gentle.**

**With that said, some themes in the story may be disturbing and graphic. If you don't like it, back out. Simple.**

**NOTICE: I'm deeply sorry for not updating in such a long time. My iPod, the thing that I use to type up my chapters because I can take it with me and write whenever, was stolen and I had a nearly finished chapter on there. I was sooooo pissed off I fell into a funk and didn't want to write for some time. Buuutt, my friends mommy bought me another one so it's all good. (Not really. I'm still pissed the fuck off) Thanks for waiting! Oh, and try to picture Grimmy looking how he does in the cover photo. Why? Because he looks sexy as all hell and I LOVE his hair like that.**

**WARNING: This chapter could contain dark themes and sexual scenes of the homosexual variety. If that's not what you're into, you may want to skip this.**

* * *

'Bout two weeks after I met Ichigos boyfriend, his demeanor changed. He laughed more, smiled more, talked more. I guess he took my advice and left. Good thing too. I like happy Ichigo more than scared Ichigo anyway. Either way, I learn more about him. Like when he's embarrassed, he talks. A lot. Or when he's pissed off he gets quiet and scowls to the point where it looks like his freckles, which I noticed are only on the bridge of his nose, multiply. It's cute. He's cute. And I sound like a woman.

"Grimmjow, are you even listening?" Ichigos slightly peeved voice interrupted. I blinked a couple of times before I answered him.

"Huh? Yeah." That was a lie. Truth be told, I had no idea what the hell he said. And I know he knew this.

"Oh really?" He asked, standing on his toes to look me in the eyes. He's so short compared to me. I nodded and looked away from him. "Uh huh. So tell me then, what did I ask you?" Ichigo asked, turning my head back to face him. Punk.

"I'm guessing it had something to do with me?" I guessed, watching him roll those mocking brown eyes. He still hadn't let go of my jaw.

"You should really listen to your elders." Really? He grinned real hard before patting my cheek with a sigh. "I asked you how come you've been coming by so late. And don't tell me it's 'because you can'." He air quoted with a triumphant smile.

"I wasn't gonna say that." I lied, which led Ichigo to scoff. He made me roll my shoulders a couple of times.

"Then what were you going to say?" He asked, prodding at my ribs. They didn't hurt much but they were kinda tender.

"Fine, smartass. I was gonna say I wanted to make sure you left here safe, thank you very much." His expression was pure gold. Mouth half open, face red, eyes wide and surprised. I smirked and leaned towards him. "Close yer mouth. Someone could put somethin' in it." He then snapped his mouth closed and turned away from me.

"You're so perverted." He mumbled, refusing to look at me. Probably because he was still blushing. I sighed and got up from the table to hug him from behind. He didn't seem to mind. In fact, he kinda just...melted into it. Like it was something he needed. He probably did.

"You don't have to lie, you know?" He muttered, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm not. I was serious. I may seem like an ass, but I'm not." I told him. He didn't have to believe me. He stayed silent for a minute before he answered.

"But why?" It was so quiet I barely heard it. I sighed and rested my chin ontop of his head.

"Because...I want you. You deserve better." I heard his breath hitch.

"I can't..." He whispered. "You...You don't know me..."

"But I want to." He wiped his tears and sniffed.

"I-I...What about...Kensei?" He asked, chewing on his bottom lip. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. For a doctor, he's not that smart.

"Leave him." Ichigo turned around to face me. Kinda. He just looked down at his feet. "Will you look at me?" He shook his head and wiped his eyes.

"It-It's not that easy. I still...Still..._God_, I still love him." He chuckled ,dry and humorlessly. "It's crazy, right? I mean...I mean, I gave up my _life_ for him. I-I...God! After _everything_...all that he's done...I still love him." He just broke down. Right in front of me. And I couldn't do anything but pull him close and let him let it all out. "Do you still..."

"Yeah. I still want you. Crazy as it seems. I do. You still love him, I get it. It's gonna be my job to help you forget him. Love me as much as you love him." By then, Ichigo was sobbing uncontrollably. Then I realized halfway through that he wasn't crying, but laughing. The little asshole. "Hey, you laughin' at me?"

"I'm sorry. You just...That was so corny it was cute. You're so big, a-and. Look at you." He smiled, still teary eyed and all before he kissed my cheek.

"Aye, you and these cheek kisses. Since you're layin' lips, how 'bout you gimme a real kiss?" That's when he pouted and turned away.

"Not when you ask like that." I arched an eyebrow and stared at him. He stared back with this cocky grin on his face.

"Can I kiss you? Or are you gonna turn away from me again?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes and pulled me down a bit.

"Maybe I will. Then again, I could just leave you here." He whispered, his lips mere millimeters from mine to the point where we shared breaths. "What are you going to do if I decide not to kiss you?" At that moment, he decided to tuck his bottom lip between his teeth. He went from vulnerable to sexy in sixty seconds.

"I swear to God, if you do that, I'm gonna tear my hair out." This made him laugh and plunge his hand into the hair that was slowly growing back from being shaved and slid it upwards, massaging my scalp. I never wanted him to stop. I couldn't wait. Apparently, neither could he, coz the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and I shit you not, I felt fire. Like, when you burn yourself with hot glue but then it feels good later. Call me a masochist but I loved it.

I tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth, practically begging for entrance that he more than willingly gave me. Tongue and lips, raw passion and those sexy little moans that he would let slip every once in while. It was all enough to push me over the brink of insanity and fuck him on those blue gym mats. But it's too early for that, given his current situation. It can wait.

"Damn it, Ichigo. You can't kiss me like that and still be in love with him." I muttered, pressing my forehead against his. He chuckled and pecked my lips.

"Who?" He asked, feigning innocence. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"The kiss gotcha forgettin' things? I knew I was good but damn." I joked, kissing him again. I could do this forever.

"Cocky much? Anyway, it's about time you get home. Come on." He smiled and patted my cheek.

"You know you're comin' home with me, right?" I asked him, shrugging on my jacket. He arched an eyebrow and snorted.

"Excuse me sir? My sisters would wonder where I was." Now it was my turn to quirk a brow.

"When about Ken?" I asked as we walked out the doors of the training room.

"He left on a week long trip and I couldn't bring myself to stay there by myself so I'm staying with my baby sisters till he gets back." He shrugged, not looking at me. I stopped in my tracks.

"You've got enough time to pack your shit and leave. Why haven't you?" For some reason, I was becoming more and more pissed off.

"What, you don't think my stuff is packed? Most of it is. I'm just looking for a place and the right time to tell him." Ichigo muttered as we walked to his little green car. A little Nisan Centra. Not bad.

"Why wait? You've got plenty of time to at least put your stuff in storage." He jammed his key into the lock and yanked the door open. Guess he was as mad as I was.

"It's not that easy, Grimmjow. I can't...I can't just up and leave." He huffed. I sighed and hugged him.

"Fine. Fine. Just, at least...I dunno. At least call me or something. Lemme know you're doin' okay, yeah?" He nodded and we stood there for a few seconds. He had given me his number a couple of days ago after he came in with a bruised jaw. Pissed me the hell of just knowing that Kensei had laid hands in him.

"Are you gonna let me go?" He chuckled. I thought about it and decided no. No I won't.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm not gonna let ya go anytime soon." I hope to whatever deity or higher power that he got the double meaning behind that.

"Well don't you have a way with words, Cassanova?" He laughed. I shrugged and held him some more.

"If I can have one more kiss, I'll let ya go." I negotiated. He stood there for a second or two, weighing his options probably.

"You've got a deal." I nodded and gave him enough room to turn around. His big, soft,oak brown eyes flitted to my lips with amusement before he stood on his toes to...give me a peck? I feel cheated.

"You cheated me, ya little fucker." Ichigo just smiled and proceeded to get in his car.

"You never specified on what type of kiss." He smirked triumphantly. I rolled my eyes and leaned into the window as he closed the door.

"You're not a very nice doctor." I started, then there was the hot glue feeling again. It lasted for a couple of seconds, but it was much appreciated.

"And you're a very whiney patient. I'll call you, okay?" I nodded and watched as he backed out of the hospital parking lot and stopped before he hit the road. "Nice car by the way. Compensating for something?" He called. I flipped him off as I walked over to Pantera.

"You wanna find out? Guarantee you I ain't compensatin' fer nothin'." I smirked.

"Pervert. Bye!" He smiled as he drove off. Yeah, I want him. I really do. I smirked as I got in my car and made the short drive home. Since it was a short drive, I don't see why I didn't start going to the hospital sooner.

"Grimm, Mommy called not too long ago." Neliel told me as soon as I opened the front door. Ever since that whole fight with my parents, I took Nel in. Since she and I both hate hospitals, her personal doctor comes by twice a day to check on her.

"Yeah? What'd she want?" I kissed the top of Nels head. She smiled and leaned over the back of the couch to watch me walk into the kitchen.

"Me to come home. She said that Daddy said that you're not capable of caring for me and that if I'm not home by tomorrow morning, he's coming to get me whether you like it or not." She said that last part quietly, probably hoping that I wouldn't hear her. I rolled my eyes and searched my pockets for my phone. "Did you get on the computer and talk to yer teachers?" I asked her as I searched for Moms number. Nel nodded and stared at me for a second before frowning.

"Don't call her." She sighed with pleading eyes. I rolled mine and walked towards the back door.

"Did you finish all of yer assignments for the day?" Nel shook her head and looked at the Calculus book by her side. She's in the eighth grade but Nels a wiz kid so she does work at a Junior or Senior level. She said that she wanted to graduate with her class so she stays in the right grade. By time she's a senior, she'll probably be done with her first year or two of college. Lucky punk. "Ya better get to it, ya big nerd." I listened to Nel whine and complain and cough several times before I walked outside. "Put your husband on the phone." I demanded of my Mom as soon as she picked up.

"He just laid down, Chance." She spoke in an exasperated tone.

"And? Put him on the damn phone. He ain't got a job so he has no reason to be tired. If anything, you should be getting some sleep." Mom sighed before setting the phone down for a minute or two.

"You'd better have a damn good reason for waking me up, boy." Alistair answered.

"You wanna tell me why the hell yer threatening to come and take Nelilel?" I ground out, already pissed with the tone that he decided to take with me.

"Because I'm her father. That's why." A simple, meaningless answer.

"Yeah, yer the father of a kid you can't care for. She's fine here so leave it the fuck alone." He's really pissing me the fuck off. Who the hell does he think he is? Demanding shit like he's got power over me.

"Damnit, Grimmjow. You bring her back or I swear i'l-"

"You'll what? Let her die? Huh? Fuck you!" I nearly cracked my phone screen ending the call.

"Jow! I need your help." Nel called as I walked back in and set my phone on the counter.

"_You_ need _my_ help? College drop out here. In case you hadn't noticed." I smirked as I walked into the living room to peer over her shoulder. The fuck? "Since when did numbers and letters start fuckin' and makin' babies? And what the hell is that thing?" I asked, pointing to three over grown 'S's with a belt on. Nel sighed and face palmed.

"You're dumb, Grimm. It's a closed volume intergral. A volume integral refers to an integral over a 3-dimensional domain." She started, making me feel real stupid. "It can also mean a triple in-"

"Whaaatt? Never mind, I don't wanna hear it. Either get online and ask yer teacher or get a book. If I help you, yer gonna fail." She groaned and dropped her book on the floor.

"But I don't want to! Why can't I just do regular work?" She whined.

"Because then you'd be the best out of a bunch of dumbasses and you wouldn't be nothin' special. Plus, you wouldn't be able to work to yer full potential." Nel just looked at me and sighed.

"I hate it when you're right." I chuckled and patted her head at that.

"I'll make ya a deal. You finish this homework tonight and we'll do whatever ya want tomorrow. Deal?" I held my hand out to her.

"Whatever I want?" She asked, getting ready to shake my hand.

"Whatever ya want." I nodded and she shook my hand and then picked up her book to start working on her homework. "Hey, what the hell,Nel? I thought you needed help?" She grinned and shooed me away. "You little cretin. You didn't need any help. I've been cheated by a nerd." I shook my head and walked out of the living room. "Whaddya want for dinner?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry." She called.

"Ya gotta eat somethin'." I told her. She sighed and looked back at me.

"Fine. I want chicken soup." I nodded and walked towards the pantry. "Nooo! I want you to make it. And use the noodles that are shaped like bows."

"You're so spoiled, you know that right? Yer lucky I love ya or you'd be eatin' canned soup." She laughed at this.

"I know. I love you too, Grimm." I walked down the hallway and grabbed a towel from the closet. May as we'll take a shower first. I turned the water to the highest heat setting and grabbed my clippers from the charger. I turned my head to the right to look at the kinda shaved part of my hair and turned the clippers on. Small tufts of blue started to fall into the sink until I was left with a clean shaved patch of hair. Lightly faded to be exact. I cleaned off my clippers and got rid of the hair from the sink before got into the shower. Scalding hot water after a long day has to be one of the greatest feelings in the world. Next to kissing Ichigo. Thirty minutes later, I got out of the shower and dressed in white basketball shorts before I started cooking for Nel.

"Uncle Barragan called." She called, briefly looking up from her text book as I chopped up carrots and celery.

"What'd he want?" I asked her, dumping the vegetables into the broth.

"He wanted to know how you were doing. And he said if you're feeling up to it, he wants to see you spar again." Nel explained. "He said its just to see if you've still got it."

"Is that so? Looks like I've gotta call 'im back." I nodded. About two hours after Nel and I finished dinner, Nel fell asleep watching animal planet. I carried her into her room and hooked her sleep respirator thing up before I cleaned up the living room and kitchen before going to bed.

_It was really warm and something was touching me. That warmth spread from my shoulders, to my arms and down my abdomen before it settled on my crotch._

_"Grimmjow..." A low, sultry voice whispered into my ear before a set of teeth tugged on my earlobe. I realized that it was a hand that was gripping me through the front of my shorts. That damned hand decided to massage my cock to full hardness and it hadn't even made skin to skin contact. Yet. Hot lips connected with my collar bone and trailed wet kisses up and down my neck as the hand slid up my abs and dipped into my boxers. I groaned deeply as it gripped the base of my cock and stroked at an agonizingly slow pace._

_"I guess you really weren't compensating for anything." The voice chuckled in that sinful voice. I knew exactly who it was._

_"Ichigo...Wha-" my voice caught in my throat as his thumb flicked over the tip. Holy shit. That felt good. His lips descended on mine. They way his lips melded against mine was driving my crazy as he stoked me, adding pressure when he pulled up. "Fuuuuck." I groaned. He stopped kissing me and lowered himself till he was eye level with my leaking erection. He looked me square in the eyes as he flicked his tongue out to taste me. Ichigo lowered his mouth over the tip and tongued the slit. Shit. My hands crept into his hair as he let me guide his head lower and lower until his nose touched a patch of blue hair. He let me fuck his mouth to my hearts content, all the while moaning and humming and massaging my balls in the palm of his hand. "Ughn! Fuck!" I groaned as I came down his throat. He kept bobbing his head until I finished, licking his lips as he pulled off._

Holy. Fucking. Shit. What the hell? I woke up with wet, sticky feeling in my boxers. Are you fucking serious? At twenty two, I shouldn't be having wet dreams like I'm a hormonal thirteen year old. I laid there for a minute thinking about how sexy Ichigo looked. Eyes glazed over, full bottom lip tucked between his teeth. He really was just begging to be fucked into the sheets. As soon as I sat up, my phone rang and Ichigos name popped up on the screen.

"Y-Yeah?" I answered, my voice coming out like a croak from lack of use. And embarrassment.

"Were you asleep?" He asked sounding worried and scared.

"Well it is two in the morning." I told him as I got up off of my bed, trying to keep my boxers from sticking to me any more than they already were.

"I-I know that. I just...I need you right now." I stopped mid step when he said that. I swear, I got hard again from that sentence alone. "Not like that!" He broke in. "I mean...I need you to come and get me."

"What? Why? Are you okay?" I asked him as I all but ran into my bathroom to clean up and put on new boxers and a pair of jeans.

"Yes..." He muttered.

"Don't lie to me, Ichigo. Are you okay?" I asked again, pulling on a t-shirt and stepping into my sneakers. He was silent for a minute before he answered.

"Okay, no. I'm not. I...Kensei came home early..." He began. "While I was packing the rest of my stuff. He...He got really mad and...He didn't mean it. He..." His voice cracked and he broke down. "I can't go back to my sisters. Not like this. I ca-"

"Where are you?" By that time, I was already in Pantera and was backing out of my driveway.

"I'm at the bus stop by Uraharas music shop." He sniffed. Good thing I don't live too far from there.

"Don't you move from that spot, do you understand me?" I was beyond livid. Three minutes later I pulled up next to the bus stop where Ichigo was sitting with his knees on the bench. He didn't move until I got out of the car and called his name. When he stood up, he darted over to me at a break neck speed and buried his face in my shirt. He balled his fists up in my shirt and looked up at me with bleary, red rimmed eyes. His eyes weren't they shimmering brown color they were when I saw him earlier. "What happened?" I asked, cradling his face in my hands. I watched as he swallowed hard and winced. The son of a bitch choked him. And hard, judging by the purplish hand prints on his neck.

"I should have listened to you." He muttered, his eyes not meeting mine.

"Where do you live?" I asked, which confused him. He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I-" I stopped him.

"Where." Again. He shook his head. "Where, damn it." I ground out.

"It doesn't matter, Grimmjow! I just..drop it. Okay?"

"Drop it? Drop it?!" You want me to _drop_ it? For fucks sake, _look_ at your neck! You could have died! And you want me to-" He pressed his lips to mine,held on to the sides of my face and kissed me with so much ferocity that I had no chance but to kiss him back with equal force. He pressed up against me and I pulled him closer, my hands pressing on his lower back.

"Grimm..." He moaned into the kiss, his hands sliding to my shoulders. And damn if it wasn't the hottest thing.

"We have to go..." I whispered. He nodded slowly, studying my face. And I studied his. That passion, that fire that his eyes once held was back. And full fledged. His face was flushed and I'm pretty sure it was his heartbeat I felt. He still looked as gorgeous as the first day I saw him. "C'mon." I urged him as we walked to my car. I opened the door for him and closed it once he was safely inside. When I got in, he was watching me, but looked away once I caught him. Did I mention how badly I want him?

* * *

**Well damn. That took a long time to write. Gotta love these iPods. I can actually say that I'm proud of this chapter. Now I feel like I can update my other story. Review and lemme know what you think. I mean, ya can't just read and not review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I actually like they way that this is coming along.**

**With that said, some themes in the story may be disturbing and graphic. If you don't like it, back out. Simple.**

**NOTICE: While reviews are much appreciated and I respect others opinions, there are certain ways to go about things. For one, if you don't like how I portray a character and would like to make a peaceful suggestion, do so. Do not, however, slander the way I choose to make a character. This is the point of a FanFiction, to utilize them how I see fit. If I wanna make Ichigo a flaming homosexual, I'll do so. If I wanna make Grimmjow a meathead, I'll do so. And if I wanna make Ichigo an abused man whose merely going through a tough time, you'd bet you ass,I'll do so. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's someone criticizing the way I choose to do things. Write your own damn FanFiction because I've worked too hard on this to have it slandered. I'm pretty sure that this Guest reviewer know that this is for them. Your comment insinuated that only females are allowed to be vulnerable and have break downs, which isn't true. Ill do what I want. That being said, thank you supporters. And to anyone who doesn't like this story, find a new one to read.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains homosexual intercourse between males. If this is not what you want to read, then I suggest you not read this one.**

**I do not own Bleach. It'd be pretty freakin' sweet if I did, though.**

**YAOI/BoyXBoy**

**Yaoi not your cup of tea? Doesn't float your boat? Why'd you search for two dudes anyway? Go ahead and click or tap that back button and get on up outta here.**

* * *

Just when I was about to leave, just when I had thought I had picked up the pieces of myself that had been broken, just when I thought that things were going well for me, everything came crashing down. The car ride was brief but awkward, what with the residual kiss energy and the whole break down. I hadn't even noticed that Grimmjow was talking to me.

"Are you coming or do you want to sleep in the car?" He asked, eyeing me cautiously. My cheeks burned from the embarrassment and I quickly got out. His house was incredible and probably brand new. I followed behind Grimmjow all the was until we stepped inside, where I stood at the entrance, taking everything in. Ash gray carpeted floors in the living room and hallway, mahogany hardwood kitchen floors. The walls were a tan color and the decorations looked expensive.

"Did you do this yourself?" I asked, still standing on the tiled area in front of the door. He shook his head and gestured for me to come in. I carefully took off my shoes and walked into the large kitchen.

"Nel did, actually. She was twelve when I got the place and insisted that I let her decorate. So I did. Cost me a lot." He admitted, going to the freezer to grab something. I soon realized that it was two bags of frozen peas that pressed to the sides of my neck. I sighed when it touched my skin. He stared at me for a second before I placed my hands on his to shift the bags. Then he looked away and took a few steps back.

"I'm uh." He cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go check on Nel." I nodded and watched him disappear into the dark hallway. He seemed nervous for some reason. Which doesn't really suit his personality. I shifted the bags slightly, pressing them against areas that hurt the most.

_I had almost made it. I was packing up the remaining boxes when I heard Kensei pull into the driveways. In a panicked frenzy, I rushed to get the rest of my things put into one box before I walked out if the house._

_"Ken...What are you doing home so early?" He walked towards me, coming from behind my car. I walked around the other side, avoiding contact with him._

_"Never mind what I'm doing home. Where are you going?" His eyes flickered from me to the box I had just haphazardly thrown into the passengers seat._

_"I'm leaving, Kensei. I can't do this anymore. I can't do us, anymore. I can't be with you." I walked to the drivers side and opened the door only to hugged from behind. There he goes again, trying to smooth it over._

_"Don't go. We can work this out. I'll change. I'll change for you. Just...Don't go." He pleaded, but I knew it wasn't sincere. He had given me this exact same spiel the first time I tried to leave. My younger self was dumb enough to believe him. I should have left then and there. But I stayed because I thought, stupid me, that he would change. I moved from his hold and turned to face him._

_"No, Kensei. I'm done. I'm leaving for good." He looked at me with pointed brown eyes and clenched his jaw before he snatched my keys from my hand and held it tightly._

_"What have I told you about telling me no?" He seethed, squeezing my hand in his._

_"Kensei, let go of my hand and give me my keys." I was calm, I could do this. He scoffed bitterly._

_"Why? So you can leave me? So you can go run off with some one else, huh?" His face was inches from mine as he spoke. He put my keys in his pocket. "It's that blue haired kid, isn't it?" He spat and wrapped his hands around my neck. "Isn't it?!" I shook my head. That was partially the reason for my leaving._

_"It's this, Ken. This. I can't do this anymore!" His hold tightened to a painful grip but I bore it. For now._

_"But." His hold slackened a bit. "But I thought you loved me."_

_"I did. I can't love someone who constantly threatens my life. Let me go. Now, I'm leaving." He glared at me and the force of his hold came back ten fold. I struggled against him,trying to gain enough footing to force him off of me._

_"No! You're staying here. Do you understand me?" He gripped. "Do you?" I shook my head and his grip tightened. My vision started to become blurry and I almost blacked out from lack of oxygen._

_ No. Not this time. I placed two fingers on the base of his wrist and pressed down, hard. He winced but still held on. I pressed with even more force until I heard and felt a part of his wrist crack. I kept pressing, listening to the sickening sound of his wrists breaking under my fingers. He yanked the abused appendage back and held my neck with the other. In that moment, I turned and brought my arm down on his, making his hand slip, and jerked upwards, landing a swift blow to the underside of his jaw. By then he had let go and tried to lunge at me. _

_He was wide open, so I took the opportunity to land a kick into his rib cage. I heard it. I felt something cave in after my foot hit him. He still kept coming. Every time he surged forward, I knocked him back with another hit. He tripped me and pressed all if his weight onto me. By then, I had had enough and brought my fist down on his nose. He gripped it and rolled off of me. I kicked him over and grabbed my keys from his pocket._

_"Won't do you any good." He spoke. "I cut the gas lines just before you came out. You think I didn't know what you were up to?" I looked at the large stream of gas that leaked down the driveway. Bastard. I clenched my jaw and kicked him. Kicked him square in the head. I should have aimed for his temple. But he's not worth going to jail for. So I took off. Jogging at first. Then full on sprinting before I stopped to sit at a bus stop. Part of my wished that he died back there. The rest of me knows he didn't._

_I sat there for twenty minutes, contemplating my next move. I knew I couldn't go to my sisters looking like this. They'd freak out. I couldn't go to my parents because...because they weren't here anymore. So I called the one person who knew about my situation. I called Grimmjow_.

"You alright?" A hand touched my shoulder and I instinctively jerked away, shocking Grimmjow.

"Sorry. I um...I'm fine. Thank you." He nodded, stepped away again and began walking around his kitchen. I quirked an eye brow and chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"What? Oh...I don't even know what to do right now. I mean...Do you...Do you need something?" I smiled at his nervousness. It was cute. "Like, are you hungry? Do you want to take a shower? Or do-"

"Grimm, you sound like a girl right now." A groggy and petit voice called. I turned around to see a little girl. Well, maybe not little due to the fact that she looked to be at least 14. With a 20 year olds chest. Kids are hitting puberty pretty fast nowadays.

"Nel. Go back to bed." Grimmjow told her, pointing towards what I guess was her room. She gave him a look that told him she wasn't going to bed anytime soon.

"I'm not tired and it's not like I've got school in the morning. Homeschooled, remember?" She smiled and then looked at me. "Oh! Hello there. I'm Nelliel, Grimmjows younger sister." I watched as she made her way over to me.

"Hi. I'm Ichigo." I smiled as she looked at me with big, light brown eyes.

"Ohhh. You're Ichigo. Grimm told me about you a few times." She started.

"Nel, shut up." Grimmjow glared. But Nelliel kept going.

"He said you had a lot of freckles and that they were cute, but he didn't say you had _this_ many." She smiled. "I would have thought you hair was blonde though. He said it looked like sun-"

"That's enough outta you, kid." Her older brother interrupted, placing his hand over her mouth. I think she licked his palm because his lips pulled into a frown and he jerked his hand away. "That's nasty. What do you want,Nel?" He asked exasperatedly.

"I just wanted to spend time with my big brother." She grinned. "And I wanted some more soup." I watched as she retrieved two bowls from the cabinet and took a large bowl from the refridgerator. "You look famished." She told me, setting a bowl in the microwave.

"Nel..." Grimmjow warned. She waved him off.

"Will you hush? You asked him if he wanted anything and I'm saying he looks hungry. Plus, this soup is to die for." Grimmjow groaned and looked over at me apologetically. I smiled and shook my head.

"Here ya go!" Nel beamed, setting the bowl and a spoon in front of me.

"Alright. Now take yer food and go in your room." Nel pouted at her brothers words.

"But I wanna see the look on his face when he tastes it!" She argued. I hoped that the marks had faded before I took the bags off of my neck. They watched me pick up the spoon and taste the soup.

"Who made this?" I asked, resisting the urge to lick my lips. Nel wasn't kidding when she said it was to die for. It was incredible.

"Grimm did. He may not look it, but he can cook. He should have become a chef buuuuttt he wanted to fight. I love him either way though. "

"Is that so?" I smiled at the two of them.

"Nel, can you go away now? _Please_?" Nel sighed and left the kitchen with her food.

"She's adorable." I piped up after she left. He scoffed and leaned against the counter.

"She's a pain in the ass." Grimmjow sighed. "But she's tactful, I'll give 'er that." I knew what he meant by that. She must have seen the bruise but decided not to say anything. It was silent and kind of awkward as I ate.

"The soup was really good." I complemented, watching his lips curl into a half smile.

"Woulda come from a can but Nel insisted I make it from scratch." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head. I picked up my bowl and carried it over to the sink. Grimmjow reached for it but I pulled it from his reach.

"I've got it." I smiled, nudging him lightly before washing my dishes. Grimmjows fingers flitted across my neck slowly, running his thumbs along the bruise. He did this for a minute or two and I let him. After a while, his lips replaced his fingers. I really couldn't help but let loose a small mewl of pleasure. His arms circled my mid section and pulled me closer.

"Ahn!" My hands flew over my mouth when his teeth grazed the shell of my ear and tugged on it. He grabbed my hand away from my mouth and turned me around to face him.

"Don't. I like hearing you." He whispered before he peppered my neck with open mouthed kisses. His tongue flicked over my Adam's apple before he sucked lightly and pressed his knee between my legs, massaging my growing erection.

"Gr-Grimmjow...Your sister...Co-could wal-ah! walk in." With his lips on my neck and that knee driving me insane, I could barely form sentences. He hoisted me up by the back of my thighs, making me wrap them around his waist as he walked us down the hallway and to his room with ease where he pressed me against the closed door. I slid my hands under his shirt and thanked the stars that he took the hint and took it off. We slid to the floor and I straddled him, taking the time to appreciate his extensive work outs.

There wasn't a bit of fat on the man. Every inch of his body, from what I could see, was perfectly muscled and tanned. I nipped at this bottom lip before kissing him, which practically made me melt into a puddle right on top of him. His knee pressed firmly against my straining hard on and I swear I thought I was going to pass out from all of the pleasure. My hips bucked up against his and I reveled in the groan that he emitted. He rested his head in the crook of my neck and settled himself between my legs. Grimmjow rolled his hips, grinding his groin into mine, making me let out a choked moan. We laid on the soft carpeted floor rocking against each other before he stopped.

"As much as I wanna keep going..." He breathed, kissing me with a little bit of force. "I can't." Those words almost killed me. How could he just get me all hot and bothered and stop now?

"Why can't you?" I asked, despite what I really wanted to tell him.

"You...Are you okay with this? I mean, with everything that hap-" I cut him off with a slow, firm roll of my hips.

"I think I might have to kill you if you stop now." This made him chuckle and kiss me deeply.

"I don't think I'll be able to stop if I start now." He whispered against my lips.

"I wouldn't want you to." He wrapped my legs around his waist, stood up and carried me to his bed. As soon as my back touched the soft sheets, he was everywhere. His hands slipped under my shirt and tweaked a nipple before he pulled it over my head and threw it God knows where. One of his hands undid the button to my jeans and slid into my boxers before he palmed me,while his other hand and mouth abused my nipples. "Ffff-ha! Nnn..." I tried to keep quiet for Nels sake but it was as if Grimmjow was trying to let her hear us. "Grimmjow...Please..."

He smirked and kissed his way down my chest and abdomen, stopping to kiss my hipbone, before he pulled my pants off and did away with them. I felt his breath against the tip of my cock, driving me insane. He kissed and licked and nipped and my inner thighs and behind my knees. It took every fiber of my being not to hit him. I _almost_ did until he took the tip into his mouth. From there he bobbed and sucked me like his life depended on it, adding pressure here and there, taking me further down his throat. "S-Stahhhpp." This caught his attention and he pulled off, but not before giving one last, languid lick. "Just...get on with it. You're killing me here." I muttered, not looking him in the eyes. If I did, I might have came. He chuckled softly and came up to kiss me. And what an insane kiss it was. I tasted myself, him and the desperate lust we both had.

"So bossy." He smirked as he reached under the pillow beneath my head. His lips were hot and wet against mine, the two of us fighting for dominance when we both knew I was going to give up. Gladly, I might add. I felt a slick finger press into me and thought nothing of it until it was joined by a second, pushing in and pulling out, prepping me for the solid piece I had felt earlier.

"Nngh! Grimmjow!" Now three fingers in, Grimmjow began abusing my prostate, rubbing and prodding at it with deadly accuracy. I bit my lip to stifle every moan that I could. But failed miserably. His fingers slipped out of me but was soon replaced with a hot and heavy tip. When had he taken his pants off?

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Grimmjow asked, giving me a look of sincerity. I pulled him down for a kiss and pushed against him, burying the tip of his cock within me. And God did it feel great. He nodded and pushed forward stretching me once again. "Holy shit." He muttered under his breath, continued to press in.

"Aaah...Hnn..so big." This caused him to smirk and kiss me as he fully sheathed himself in me.

"I told you I wasn't compensatin' fer nothin'." I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. Of course he'd say something like that at a time like this. He didn't move. Not until I rolled my hips against his, forcing a groan from the two of us as I took him in farther.

"You can move now." And move he did. He pulled out almost completely and thrusted back in several times before setting a pace. I met him thrust for thrust, feeling nothing but absolute bliss the whole time.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath, kissing and nipping at my neck, leaving red bite marks in his wake.

"Mmmahhh! Hnn, right there." He hooked his arms around the back of my knees and pistoned in and out repeatedly. I could swear I was going crazy. The sound of our skin sliding against each other, his groans in my ear and the temperature shared between the two of us was all too much. Even though he was already deep inside me, I needed more. Craved more. Almost as if he had read my mind, he flipped us over, allowing me to be on top. This was just what I needed. He pulled me down by my hips forcing himself deeper and I loved it. "Fff-uhn. S-So good. I-I'm gon-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before his hand was on my cock, stroking me to oblivion. I came. And hard, a blinding whiteness flashed behind eyelids I didn't even noticed had slid closed. I kept going, the sudden urge to feel him pulsate deep inside me over coming me.

"Ah, shit. Ichigo..." He groaned, filling me to the brim as he came with brutal force. Usually, I would be disgusted at the feeling of cum seeping out of me. But this time. This time it was an erotic sensation that nearly made me hard again. I stayed on top of him until he rolled us over, pulling out as he did so.

We laid there for a for a few minutes, panting and basking in the post sex high before I spoke up.

"Holy hell." It came out more as a whisper than anything and it made Grimmjow chuckle. Have I mentioned how much I like the sound of his laughter? No? Well I do.

"Damn right. I don't know about you, but I can't stay in this mess for long. Starts to get real gross after a while." I laughed and watched as Grimmjow got up from the bed. His ass is perfect. Is there no inch of this man that doesn't look like it was carved from marble? "Are you coming?"

"So long as it's just a shower. I don't think I can handle another round. At least not tonight anyway." I said that last part more to myself than anything but he still heard me.

"So you're saying you'd do it again?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows in a comical way. I punched him in the arm, which I doubt hurt, as we walked into the bathroom. We stood under the hot spray, making out more than cleaning but we still got clean in the end. He insisted on sticking his fingers in me, saying that if I didn't "get it all out" it would mean trouble for me later. Yeah, sure. He carried me back into the bedroom, even though I told him I was capable of walking. To a certain degree. We had to take off the comforter,poor thing was soiled now, before we were able to crawl under the sheets.

"At first, I thought your hair wasn't natural." I admitted, running my hand through the aforementioned locks of cerulean.

"Not gonna lie, I thought the same thing. Guess we were wrong." He laughed, which caused me to laugh. I really like this one.

* * *

**Alrighty folks. Took me a while to write this one but I got it done. Somehow, I'm not satisfied with that lemon, given the fact that it was my first one. Eh well, I'll get better. Leave a review!**


End file.
